


「surprise..?」

by tenderfirstlove



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Sumo is a good boy, What-If, and hes absolutely smitten, and they go home and rk9 discovers sumo, basically after the uprising rk900 prototype was also freed by connor, obviously no one can resist sumo, rk9 becomes deviant thanks to ur boys con and mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderfirstlove/pseuds/tenderfirstlove
Summary: Sumo is the bestest boy an android can ask for.





	1. ♡┊package secured !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor picks up an unexpected order.

 After his betrayal of Cyberlife and his helping hand in the revolution, Connor found himself to be paranoid of being dragged back to Cyberlife and be gived an alert of replacement and termination.

He'd suspected that they were working on a newer and more sleeker model, they always are and always will. A model more smarter,faster and more sharper than he was.

He never wanted to be so wrong in his entire life.

Blue-gray eyes met brown as the older prototype analyzed the newer model, glancing over its face and uniform, taking notes silently whilst Kamski stood behind him in a casual manner. "So they  _were_ going to replace me..",he whispered ,mostly to himself. He felt a comforting squeeze on his shoulder as he looked behind him,"Indeed they were."

Connor turned back around, adjusting the newer model's clothes distractedly,"They certainly  did...upgrade 'me'." They made the model taller, with almost flawless skin as well as giving him a new uniform.

"I look more...polished,I'd say",he pointed out before looking back up at the face, pulling down to his own height as he looked into the blue-gray eyes,"And they also seemed to have changed my eye colour",Connor paused as he glanced back for a second,"Do you have any clue as to why these changes were made?",Connor questioned politely, still examining 'his' newer face, turning it from side to side to examine every little difference. 

"From what I read and heard, they wanted it to feel more like an authoritative figure and less friendly, like you. Probably because of how you've failed your previous missions, but I still stick by your model, it is perfect with the maximum chance of successful integration within society.",Kamski praised him slightly with a smile,"You know, I'd prefer to remake this unit, you can take him home if you'd like seeing as I have no tasks for him here...I feel like you'd need the company either way."

Connor nodded with a smile as he allowed the model to stand straight again, his own hands by his side,"I'll do my best to look after him."


	2. ♡┊unexpected delivery !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The package arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going to post this on the 23rd of june, but i got distracted and forgot about it !  
> so here u go... :')

The rest of the journey went smoothly, the RK900 opening up slightly and starting to relax around Connor, even if it was ever so slightly.

"We're here",Connor stated as he turned the car off and got out, closing the car door behind himself before walking over to the passenger's seat and opening the car door politely for the newer model who just nodded in thanks and got out, Connor slammed the car door gently shut. "Hank hasn't arrived yet, he is still at a crime scene. He usually arrives late into the night so we won't be interrupted",he explained as they walked towards the front door. The RK900 watched blankly as the smaller android opened the door with a key and entered the door, only to be greeted by a rather large and slightly chubby Saint Bernard who barked at Connor happily, its eyebrows furrowed as it watched the interaction with some confusion.

"I'm home Sumo, have you been a good boy while I was gone?",Connor asked with a smile before petting the dog who replied with a happy reply and a wag of his tail, he stood up, and Sumo went back to the foot of the couch as the android removed his shoes and gesturing for the other to do so too. The newer model took off its shoes in a calculated manner before placing them next to Connor's casually slipped off pair next to the welcoming mat which lay on the floor alone, afterwards it closed the door behind itself and waited for a prompt from Connor.

Connor only pointed a finger at the other teasingly before making a tugging motion with it and going off to Hank's messy room, the other followed and saw Connor picking out old clothes from a box under Hank's bed which had many many shirts assuredly from his younger years. "I hope that these clothes will fit you, I'm afraid my clothes would be too small given our...slight...height difference.",he smiled at the RK900 sheepishly as he passed it the shirt and a pair of loose shorts,"I'm afraid we'll need to go shopping for other clothes if you do not like these ones",Connor carried on as he stood up and dusted his pants off.

With a shake of its head, it held the clothes closer,"I don't think that's necessary, these clothes should be satisfactory."

"Okay, I'll just be in the smaller bedroom so come find me after you change and we can talk more about things if you'd like",Connor nodded with a small smile on his lips before showing it the bathroom and retiring to the smaller bedroom mentioned. The android looked around the current bedroom, seeing photos and clothes scattered, bed unmade and an old cup of coffee along with a bottle of alcohol on the night table, it scanned a picture which showed a family of three; Hank Anderson, Heather Anderson(deceased) and Cole Anderson(deceased), turning its attention to the clothes and bed it grimaced, tidying up the place briefly before resuming with its task of trying on the clothes in the bathroom. 

It was greeted by the dog, called 'Sumo' earlier by Connor, remembering the phrase 'good boy' it did a quick search of its meaning and other topics related to it.

Crouching down with clothes on one hand and the other free, it gave a small pat to the dog's head,"You are a good boy..",he stated to particularly no one before rushing to the bathroom and trying on the clothes. Looking at the mirror,the RK900 stared at itself, a long black shirt hung off it and a pair of dark shorts complimented the graphic of a dinosaur terrorising a city on the shirt. It wasn't the most recent shirt or brand, but it got the job done of covering up its body.

Connor knocked on the bathroom  door,"So? Does it fit?",he opened the door slowly, peeking in before opening the door fully and examining the outfit,"Sorry about that, I promise we'll go shopping soon,but for now you look fine.",he smiled before taking the model's hand and leading him to the couch. Connor had also gotten dressed into something more comfortable, a pair of joggers and a loose white shirt which was sleeveless and showed his pale skin and moles which lay dormant on his arm, he also wore a pair of grey socks. 

They sat on the couch after Connor had made them both a cup of what was most likely hot chocolate, Connor was enjoying his cup thoroughly whereas the other was reluctant to even try and sip,"We were not designed for such functions. I do not understand, what enjoyment do we get out of these activities?" It wondered openly as it took the cup into its hands, feeling the warmth of the liquid and tightening its grip unsure-ly. Connor looked at the other model with amusement and a sense of nostalgia, remembering how he also once thought that way,"Whilst we may not be build for optimum digestion, we can convert it into energy and break it down, we can also appreciate its flavor and even develop a taste for it.",he tried to explain, but was sure that this only made the android more confused. "Please just take a sip",Connor requested as he took another sip himself.

Rk900 nodded, lifting the cup to its lips and taking a very cautious sip,"Feel the warmth and the flavour on your tongue, try not to analyse the contents too much. Not like the calories would stick", it glanced over to Connor who just stared at him, relaxed. It did as it was told, without getting distracted by the pop-up results of the automatic analysis, instead trying to focus on the warmth and flavour of the hot beverage, the sweet and delicate aroma it gave off before finally swallowing.

"Do you like it?",Connor questioned, excited by the reaction he witnessed.

"It's...good.",it licked its lips before taking a bigger sip, until it was suddenly gone,"Oh". Connor laughed, "Yeah, that tends to happen. Would you like another cup?",he questioned the other. "No..I don't think so",RK900 shook its head before putting the cup down on the table in front of them and looking at Sumo. The dog stared back up with happy eyes before yawning and giving out a tired bark. Connor picked up Sumo and placed him on his own lap, petting his back softly as the Saint Bernard panted, tail flopping up and dropping back down every once in a while.

"Would you like to stay here?",Connor asked without looking away from the ball of fluff in his lap, a fresh wave of silence hitting them all.

"Yes..",he replied finally, placing a hand on Connor's with the smallest hint of a smile before he moved on to pet Sumo,"..most definitely."

 

That evening, Hank arrived to the sight of another android, leaning on an asleep Connor.

 

A new addition to their family.

**Author's Note:**

> how come there are no fics where the rk connors get along and just have a nice time petting sumo ? this is a crime.


End file.
